Ene
Ene (エネ Ene) or in her human form Takane Enomoto (榎本 貴音 Enomoto Takane) is a main character in the Kagerou Project Series. Her ability is the '''"Opening Eyes" '''ability, giving her immortality Personality Ene is very cheerful and is most of the time annoying, She enjoys pulling pranks on Shintaro and will do anything just to annoy him. Appearance Ene has blue pigtails and green/blue eyes. She is always wearing a blue jacket with a white zipper and white stripes in the sleeves, a black skirt, and black leggings with a green straight stripe. She also has green/light blue data feature on her cheeks. Relationships * Tsubomi Kido - Ene met Kido as Takane a few years ago at their school festival, Kido participated in their shooting game but Takane beat her (just barely) and Kano says that she should apologize to Takane for cheating. Kido just randomly appeared like a ghost which startled Takane back then, so when Ene is reminded of that time she starts to call Kido "Ghost Girl". * Shuuya Kano - Ene also met Kano a few years ago (as Takane) back at the school festival. Once Ene joins the Mekakushi Dan and pulls a trick on Shintaro, Kano wants to take her on because she is talented, resulting into a duel with cards Ene ends up playing a card that is an embarrassing folder Shintaro has and Kano ends up playing a trap card which turns out to be "Marry's Hidden Poems" he is about to play a card that has something to do with Kido until Kido kicks him ending the duel with Kano's mouth bleeding. In the later episodes Kano returns Ene to her normal body as Takane and they end up becoming great friends. * Momo Kisaragi - Ene usually calls Momo "Little Sister" and Momo calls her "Ene-chan". * Shintaro Kisaragi - They first met at the school festival and Shintaro beat her, Takane says that she will call him "Master" and do whatever he says because he won and Shintaro says that he doesn't like stupid bets and leaves. It is revealed that Ene actually just calls him "Master" because of that bet. She enjoys pulling pranks on him and will literally do ANYTHING just to annoy him, but she does care for him a lot. * Konoha - At first Ene was shocked at finding Haruka but after realizing that they are complete opposites she starts to call him "Imposter". * Haruka Kokonose - Takane had a crush on Haruka and loved him more than anything. * Ayano Tateyama - Takane was great friends with Ayano and Ayano often offered her advice about Haruka. Songs Main * Jinzou Enemy (人造エネミー "Artificial Enemy") * Headphone Actor (ヘッドフォンアクター) * Ene no Dennou Kikou (エネの電脳紀行 "Ene's Cyber Journey") Minor * Children Record (チルドレンレコード) * Mekakushi Code (メカクシコード) * Konoha no Sekai Jijou (コノハの世界事情 "Konoha's State of the World") * Lost Time Memory (ロスタイムメモリー) * Outer Science (アウターサイエンス) * Summertime Record (アウターサイエンス) Ene's Commercial Introduction * "Mekakucity Actors. I'm Ene, Mekakushi Dan Member No.6! In the anime, Mekakucity Actors, the No.1 highlight will undoubtedly be my outstanding performance as the Super Pretty Cyber Girl, Ene-chan! There'll be laughs, tears, and maybe even... ...Eh!? There's no time!? What're you saying, it's only just begi...." Quotes * "Let's talk about not what you like, but what you hate, Master!" * "After we end this, take me to the amusement park!" * "Ah- It's nice to meet you...Master." * "Master, that's a flat-out lie!" * "Violence isn't my thing, either. I'm a delicate flower, after all." * "I will offer up my Master's dignity and human rights...I summon...Master's Handpicked, Barelegged-only Secret Stash Folder!" Trivia * Ene's original appearance looked exactly like Hatsune Miku. * Ene always refers to herself as a "Super Pretty Cyber Girl" (スーパープリティ電脳ガール) in the anime Mekakucity Actors and Gallery Ene/Image Gallery Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Un-Human Category:Ene Category:Mekakushi Dan